Dragon Trappers
Dragon Trappers (not to be confused with the Dragon Hunters) are a occupation of people that trap and hunt dragons, in close-knit groups, for those who hire them for their services. Eret, Son of Eret is known as the best trapper and a leader of his own crew, in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2''. For when he worked for Drago Bludvist, along with a few other hired trappers. Appearance Some Dragon Trappers have tribal tattoos on their (beer) chins and fur on their clothing to keep them warm from the cold, as many are known for being nomadic. Eret's trapping tribe have owls on some of their clothing, shields, sails and owl head shaped pins: making owls or the owl like dragon (stormcutters) as their crest and mark. Some trappers, that are the human members of Drago's army, wear polar bear skin coats by wearing them as cloaks, with the bear's head as it's hood. While some of the trappers, that were part of Drago's army and later began to work for the Warlords, wear Asian-like armour. As trappers and their occupation involves world travel, and probably have outposts and tribes outside the Barbaric Archipelago. Personality Dragon Trappers are known for working in groups, which allows them to form close bonds with each other, travel all over the Barbaric Archipelago and beyond so they could catch the dragons that their employers have requested, and possessing great physical activity and specialized knowledge of Dragons, specifically of how to capture and subdue them; making it one of the few reasons why they are sometimes mistaken for Dragon Hunters. Since trappers work for employers and many Trappers coming from a variety of cultures and tribes, some Trappers have joined Drago Bludvist's army, while Eret and his trapping crew capture, ship and sell him dragons for his dragon army. Eret, Son of Eret is one of the finest and that is why Drago uses him to build up his army; Eret also trades with other trappers that came to his fort, so they could help them with the shipments to Drago (before Valka's Bewilderbeast destroyed it). Weather the trappers in Drago's army have joined him because they agree with his ideals or out of fear is unknown. There is a chance, however, that their loyalty to him was due to the gold he pays them for their hired service, or just for the thrill of the hunt, for when they help him to hunt down dragons to build up his army. As they continued their dragon trapping for the Warlords after they took control of the army, and turned it into a dragon poaching oppression; so they could build their own dragon army. While Hiccup and his friends fight against in raid-like battles, in order to free and save the dragons they caught. Known Trappers *Eret (leader of his own crew; formerly) *Eret's Crew **Ug (formerly) **No-Name (formerly) **Teeny (formerly) *The Trappers in Drago's army **Ivar the Witless (now works for the Warlords) Powers and Abilities Weapons The Dragon Trappers use specifically made weapons and traps for trapping dragons, along with other weapons that Vikings use. *'Gronkle Cannon': This trap is a cannon that shoots out chained projectiles, such as an iron spiked ball, to ground Gronckles and other dragons. *'Nadder Nabber': This trap is designed to subdue Deadly Nadders from shooting spikes from their tails. *'Dragon Catcher': This trap is a simple, dome-shaped trap which closes when a dragon flies inside it. A captive dragon is placed into this machine and other dragons, tempted to help the captive dragons, fly in, and the trap will shut instantly. *'Snuffer': This trap is designed to extinguish the flame of Monstrous Nightmares and other fire-breathing dragons. Once a dragon's fire is put out, a large grate flings over and traps it. *'Zipple Catcher': This trap is designed to shoot out grappling hooks that latch on the necks of Hideous Zippleback. It also has an anchor which will drop into the earth, preventing Zipplebacks from escaping. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Groups Category:Tribes Category:Poachers Category:Hunters